The One Where Eddie Won't Go
"The One Where Eddie Won't Go" is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on NBC on March 28, 1996. In this episode Chandler battles to get rid of his annoying new roommate and have Joey, who's feeling the crunch of unemployment and mounting debt, move back in. The girls discover a book on personal empowerment. Plot When Joey shows up smiling at Central Perk with a new leather cap, it seems he's dealing well with his writing-off from Days of our Lives. Even better, Estelle comforts him how write-offs happens often in the acting world, and that she's already got him another audition. However, Joey is annoyed that he's called to act as a secondary cab driver character and refuses to go down that road. Things around Joey now are not going so well - his bank statements arrives, and the amount he owes is substantial. Ross tries to convince him to go to the audition but Joey is too proud to do so. And when he goes to Central Perk for some lemonade, he learns from Gunther that before becoming a waiter, he was Bryce on All My Children. Fearing that he'll end up just like the blond waiter, he puts his pride aside and goes to the cab driver audition. His debt is so large that Joey ends up losing all his newly-bought furniture and his new apartment. Ross, however, feels sorry for Joey, and buys the huge porcelain dog for him as a gift. Phoebe and Monica introduce Rachel to a new book, Be Your Own Windkeeper. Apparently, the book is a wake-up call to all women, reminding them to stand their ground with men. Rachel falls in love with the book, and starts to stand by it word by word. Unfortunately for her, Monica and Phoebe do so too, and the three girls eventually turn on each other, culminating in a big fight during a goddess-circle quiz. They make up at Central Perk, giving up the beliefs they have come to collect from the book. Chandler, already annoyed by Eddie's behavior, is shocked when he wakes up with Eddie in his room watching him sleep. After Eddie reveals he has done this a number of times, a fed up Chandler demands that Eddie move out immediately. Eddie agrees but the next day, not only has Eddie not moved out, he is now dehydrating fruit and balloons. Exhausted Chandler bunks on Monica's couch, and over-reacts upon waking up and finding her affectionately watching him sleep. The next morning, Chandler yells at Eddie to move out again, but Eddie shows no signs of recollecting this already-pursued subject yet he agrees once again that he will leave. Believing that Eddie has finally left, Chandler brings joy to the group, but is quickly interrupted by Eddie, who joins them while holding a human mannequin head. Eddie has once again forgotten about moving out and believes that he and Chandler spent the previous day in Las Vegas gambling. Later, Eddie returns to the apartment and finds that the locks on the door have been changed. Chandler answers the door and claims to not know Eddie. Eddie says that he is his roommate, but Chandler says he already has a roommate—Joey has moved back in and pretends he never left. Believing he has the wrong apartment, Eddie apologizes and leaves for good. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Adam Goldberg - Eddie Menuek June Gable - Estelle Leonard James Michael Tyler - Gunther Jason Graae - Casting Director Tim Hutchinson - Supervisor Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: David Crane, Marta Kauffman, Michael Curtis & Gregory S. Malins Trivia General *Gunther says to Joey that he used to play "Bryce" in a soap opera "All My Children". *The "author" of Be Your Own Windkeeper is Jennifer Milmore who's married to Friends writer Gregory S. Malins (and writer of this episode). Jennifer appears as Lauren, understudy to Kate Miller, next season in "The One With The Dollhouse" and "The One With The Screamer". *When Eddie leaves Chandler's room, you can see it's not the living area. *Chandler's bedroom is much smaller than when Aurura was in there last season. *The way Rachel holds the book changes while she talks with Ross. Also she talks with Ross for longer in the coffeehouse in the DVD version. *In a blooper for the uncut version of the scene, Jennifer and David crack up when Rachel says "How can I grow, when you won't let me blow" because of the position of Jennifer's hands in relation to the phallic image on the book's cover. *When Ross reads Joey's Visa statement, he mentions 'I love loo-site' which is a reference to the tv show I Love Lucy. *Ross is seen with the book later in the episode so presumably Rachel gave it to him. *Paul, the man that Monica let "enter the forest of her righteous truth on the first date", is Paul the Wine Guy from The Pilot. Monica slept with him after he told her he had not had sex for two years. *Phoebe's ex-boyfriend known as the puppet guy was previously mentioned in The One With The Boobies. *The TV version omits the name calling at the end of the goddess quiz and the Ross and Rachel "let me blow" exchange in Central Perk. *This is the last appearance of Adam Goldberg as Eddie on the show. *In the DVD episode, Eddie claims he's going to live in his brother's basement until he finds out and then he'll find somewhere else. Rachel also talks to Ross on the phone before Monica calls her over. Monica says "Rach, hurry up! You're supposed to be taking a goddess quiz. You should just lose like 100 points for calling your boyfriend in the middle of it!". *The title is in reference to a popular quote in the (Hawaiian) surf community: "Eddie would go", said of deceased Hawaiian lifeguard and surfer Eddie Aikau due to his fearlessness in his job and his surfing. *When Monica says "all the other ones", Rachel mouths the line just afterwards. *Eddie watches Chandler sleep during his short stay as a roommate. Years later Joey revealed he sometimes watched Rachel sleep (and then denied doing so) although this was after she told him about her dream. Also unlike Eddie, Joey presumably didn't stay there all night. *Eddie says he and Chandler went on a road trip to Vegas. When the gang actually visit Las Vegas in a little over four years time, Ross and Rachel end up in bed together and married while Monica and Chandler almost get married. Goofs *Monica gasps when Rachel blabs that Phoebe slept with one of Monica's boyfriends an hour after they broke up, however this was already revealed to her in "The One With George Stephanopoulos" (S1E4). It is possible that Monica forgot, as she was drunk at the time. *When Rachel is supposed to be reading from the book, the pages contain blocks of writing rather than questions. Also she has a pen in her right hand which appears on the table after she says "moving on to question 30". *When Monica mentions Danny Awshack, Rachel closes the book but a split second later the shot changes to look at Rachel and the book is open again. *When Chandler and Eddie are talking in the coffeehouse, on close up shots of Eddie, Rachel can be seen with her left hand on her throat but wider shots show her with arms folded. *In the final scene(the end credits), when Chandler says"Are we gonna have to bring this out every time Ross comes over"?, there is a glitch when the camera jumps ahead for about have a second. This implies there was an edit at that point. External links * Transcript of the episode including the deleted scenes * "The One Where Eddie Won't Go" at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes